Oath
by Mojo Iko
Summary: Vash makes Nick a promise he hopes he can keep. [Shonenai]


**Oath**

Vash sat beneath the motel awning, his long legs drawn up to his chest and his head against the side of the building. No one was on the streets tonight, only the shadows of animals and tumbleweeds. Good, he thought. His shirt moved slightly in the breeze, working into his nose a whiff of the alcohol he had spilled on himself earlier. As he glanced down at the stain just above the third button, he could begin to hear a familiar voice. _Ah, ya perfect idiot! There ya go wastin' it again!_ Nicholas always hated it when he did that, and never failed to throw little fits when he did. _Ya gotta treat the booze right_, he would chide, throwing back another shot.

Vash sighed, taking in the mingling scents of alcohol and pleasant musk that signaled rain. He smiled as feet clopped and crunched slowly on the ground.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The gentle voice echoed, startling the new company. "It's late."

"Ah...do I need a reason to be out here, Spikey!" As the dark-haired man took a seat beside him, the blonde turned and smiled again, his blue eyes radiant with a calm and warmth.

"No...of course not. But really though, why are you up so late?" Those same eyes were too often dulled by a distant sadness, which clouded them, dimmed them. A tragic waste of beauty.

"Wolfwood?"

"Why do ya always call me that?"

"What? What should I call you then?"

"Call me by my first name." Vash blinked.

"Huh? But I thought-?"

"Just forget it, alright? Call me whatever ya want."

"Yeah, how about 'asshole'!"

"What the...who pissed in your liquor!" No answer from Vash, just a frown. He decided to wait and see if the holy man could figure it out on his own.

"Ah, sorry. Guess I've got lots on my mind." Success. At least, partially. The trick would be getting him to be forthcoming. That was always difficult.

"Well, like what?"

"Oh, I dunno. Just...stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I told ya, I dunno!" Nicholas could feel his flesh tingle and his face warm. The rosy glow was sure to give him away, and he was desperate to cover it. _Damned pride._

"Would you please stop being so cryptic! How am I supposed to be able to help you if I don't know what's wrong!" Vash shifted his body around so that he could look his partner in the eyes. He had had enough of these games. But his partner was not interested.

"I said I dunno! A lot of things. Things someone like you probably wouldn't ever understand." _God, what the hell was that?_ Ashamed of his words, he looked to the ground. But simply avoiding Vash's face all together was not enough. His fingers trembled as they slid into his shirt. Slick with sweat and now raindrops, they did a fair job of mocking him as he fumbled around for a smoke.

"Hmmm. Well, I could understand that." Vash turned away, raising a single finger out in front of him. "One thing."

"Huh...one thing?" Nicholas inhaled.

"Tell me one thing that's on your mind. It'll make you feel better."

"Of course it will."

"C'mon already! I'm serious!"

"Well, I guess you could say I'm a bit confused about somethin'." The smoke blew past them, twirling and fading into the dusk. The rain drops riding this breeze had grown larger, more steady. Nicholas drew a deep breath and sighed.

"And ya know, it's all _your_ fault, Spikey."

"My fault!" Brows knitted. An incredulous frown ensued. But the preacher just sat back and nodded, dragging on his smoke. Feigned indifference: his weapon of choice. Worked every time. Like a charm.

"Yep. If it hadn't been for you, none of this would have happened." Then came the smirk and side glance. "After all, you're the outlaw."

"Uh, what did I do now? You really do blame me for everything."

"Heh. I could have done things differently, ya know."

"Could have, huh? You make it sound like your life ends tomorrow."

"With any luck, it will. But, hell, I'll let bygones be bygones." Nicholas never blinked as he said all this. No pause. All of the words were carried by one breath. "You're one hell of a man, Vash the Stampede."

There was something peculiar about those words. They were awkward, misfits in a strange stream of consciousness. All Vash could do was look down at his knees. He would never have him figured out anyway. This act, it seemed so old, so ridiculous after having been where they had been, after having done the things they did. But he did it all on purpose. And he didn't care. It suited him just fine.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No…I…"

"Aw, shuddup already."

"--wha?"

"I said shuddup, you idiot. I don't wanna hear it now." A swift hand flicked the cigarette away and grasped the blonde's arm. Sweat and rain speckled foreheads, and locks of hair had become matted against skin. _Here's to the end of the world. I'll drink to you and you'll drink to me and we'll all go home happy._

A stubbled chin brushed against Vash's lips, sending a wave of chills down his back. Whispers and creeping fingers: both fled to the buttons of the stained shirt.

"You lied to me, damnit."

"About what?"

"You know very well what." Fingers were still working the buttons, but still were clumsy from the water and sweat. Vash peeked down at them.

"No, I don't. Have you been drinking since earlier? You sound pretty trashed right now…"

"And what if I have?"

"Well, that explains it."

"Aww, c'mon. You should know it takes a lot to get _me_ wasted."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Damnit, what the hell is up with these things!"

"I don't know." Vash's own fingers manipulated them easily, taking seconds to slip them through the soft cotton and out of place. Nicholas watched as he did this, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

"You really piss me off." He gritted.

The girls slept in the next room, and the two had taken care not to wake them. Although, it was difficult not to let a few groans and raspy moans slip, as was quieting the creaking of the cheap motel bed. Vash lay close to his sleeping lover, relishing the shared heat. He always loved the way the scents of sweat and cigarettes mixed. He loved the way ornery old Nick always fell asleep afterwards wearing a grin.

But most of all, Vash loved how protected he felt there with him, how invincible. He just wished that the one beside him now could say the same thing about him. He leaned in to whisper, burying his face in his friend's tangled hair.

"I'll protect you."


End file.
